


It starts with love

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: It starts with love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A universe that allows MPREG, DaddyBats, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello everyone! I'm a huge fan of all Batman's and DC! I thought i would put my work out there :) </p><p>Clark and Bruce secretly Superman and Batman has been married for three years and very content with their lives. Clark wishes to add more to their little family but he doesn't know if Bruce wishes too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep in thought and question

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the idea Clark is an alien as we all know (duh) what if his species of alien could be more advanced and got normal human species pregnant? :) 
> 
> For those who don't like the idea of MPREG well don't carry on reading :) If you are please continue, I am open for any idea's to make the story longer or to make it a bit more exciting! 
> 
> Clark age - 26  
> Bruce age - 25  
> (I have no clue about their ages but here we go)

Clark look down on Metropolis. It was a quite night for once, but there was something eating at him for the past couple weeks. Him as Clark has been in Gotham and back to the daily planet in the normal routine but lately he has been urging for something more. He signed. He loved his life and would not trade it for anything. But lately he looks around and sees people going their daily lives, with their families and for some reason he has been wanting that too. He was married to his best friend, partner during league business and the wealthiest man in Gotham city. Yep Bruce Wayne AKA Batman. Taking one last glance at his city Superman left and went back to his and Bruce’s home in Gotham. Flying over he saw the city of Gotham was unusually quite too, which could mean Bruce was home and hopefully waiting for him. Superman entered the cave and dressed into his normal attire for bed and noticed that the batmobile was back and that Bruce’s uniform was also hanged up. Clark smiled knowing that his beloved was home safe. He left the cave and went upstairs. 

Clark went to the kitchen hoping to make some tea before going to bed. Still in deep thought when he was pouring the hot water into his mug he still thought about all those people with families of their own and how much he would love to have one of his own. Turning off the kitchen light he went upstairs. Thanks his super hearing he could hear Bruce’s heartbeat strong upstairs and he was awake, Alfred’s was calmer which meant he was asleep.

Opening the door he saw Bruce sitting up in the bed reading over some papers, hearing the door opening Bruce lifted his head and gave a small smile. “Quite for you too?” Clark smiled and nodded. He closed the door behind him and walked to his side of the bed and started drink him tea. “You okay Clark?” “Yes. I am okay, are you?” Bruce scowled over something on the papers. “Yeah, Barry is getting on my nerves though” Clark chuckled “Why is that?” “Because he broke another DVD player and thought it would be a good idea to download porn on the Justice League database.” Clark laughed and shook his head. He would never get tired of Barry’s antics at the watchtower. “Like we never look or download porn Bruce” “We don’t use the Justice League database!” Clark just shook his head and went back to his thoughts. He always did imagine having children one day, now with him and Bruce he doubted the thought completely he doubts Bruce would ever have kids. “Clark?” “Hmm?” “What’s wrong?” Bruce was now close to his side trying to look at Clark in the eyes. “I was just deep in thought” “I can see that. What are you thinking about?” Clark took in a breath and looked at his husbands eyes and he could note the concern that was held in each eye. “I…. I was just thinking that... Have you ever thought about having kids one day?” That caught Bruce off guard and had a thinking face on. “No” “No as in never thought about it or no that you don’t want any?” “No as in I don’t want any.” Clark felt like his heart break. The man he loved dearly doesn’t want any children and yet he wishes too greatly. ”Why not?” Bruce signed and leaned back “I don’t want any Clark. We don’t have time to look after children.” Clark leaned back too and the uneasy feeling just got more intense. “Oh.” 

Clark moved down the bed and tried to get comfortable so that he could sleep. It wasn’t easy. Bruce looked over at Clark and signed, deep down he knew he would like to have children one day but he couldn’t with his job in duty. “What brought this on?” Clark just shrugged. “Shrugging is not an answer Clark” “It was only a question Bruce. Nothing more” “Something must have brought this up for you to ask a question like that. So tell me why?” Bruce leaned over Clark waiting for an answer. “I guess seeing Barry with his wife’s nephew it just brought the feeling in me. That’s all.” Bruce went quite for a minute before kissing Clark's shoulder. “As much as you probably want a baby Clark. We can’t anyways.” “And why not Bruce?” Bruce could feel Clark's tense underneath him. “Because we’re heroes and we don’t have time for that.” Clark turned to Bruce the hurt and angry was coming off him strongly. “And yet Dinah and Ollie are having a baby! That makes sense Bruce!” “That’s their mistake not ours!” Clark mouth hanged open and turned away from Bruce. He didn’t want to continue this conversation anymore. “Clark… I’m sorry... that came out wrong” Bruce placed a hand on Clark's shoulder but Clark shrugged it off he was too angry right now and feared he may not have control over his powers. “Leave it Bruce.” Clark and Bruce didn’t talk after that. Clark fell asleep with silent tears falling from his eyes and Bruce fidgeted knowing that Clark was angry at him. He maybe the Batman but he was also a husband to the love of his life.


	2. New eyesight

After their lovers spat Bruce and Clark didn’t talk to each-other all morning. Clark went straight to Metropolis to the Daily planet, leaving Bruce at the manor without a morning kiss nor speaking to one another. Bruce awoke to Alfred opening his curtains by letting the sun rays enter his and Clark’s bedroom. “Good morning Master Bruce.” Bruce mumbled good morning. He couldn’t get the night before argument out of his mind. Bruce looked to his side and noticed that Clark’s side was cold and was already made up. “Have you seen Clark this morning Alfred?” “Not this morning Master Bruce. He was already gone by the time I woke this morning.” Bruce nodded and left the room to his en-suite bathroom to take his morning shower. Alfred finished his charges bed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. While Bruce was in the shower he thought over the argument and the fact that Clark was so upset and angry with him. It’s not his fault if he doesn’t want any children and he doubt that would change. Bruce signed and got out of the shower waiting for a long day ahead of him.

 

Clark entered the office earlier than normal, he was still upset about the argument and he wanted nothing more than to Bruce and demand why he felt that way. ‘Having children was a blessing! There are so many people that can’t conceive and Bruce believe it’s a mistake!’ Clark shoved the thoughts away and went to his desk. He started looking at his e-mails and noticed a message from Bruce was there. Clark signed and opened it and read through it.

**To: Clark Kent-Wayne**

**From: Bruce Kent-Wayne**

**Clark I’m sorry for the argument and I hope I can make it up to you and maybe explain the reason why I don’t want any children. I’ll understand that you may not look at this message, but please we’re married and as a married couple we must sort this out.**

**I love you**

**Bruce**

Clark read over the message again and signed. He’s been doing that a lot lately. He replied and went back to scrolling through his e-mails to find anything work related. He soon did and started his daily work.

 

At Wayne enterprise Bruce entered his office and logged onto his computer. He hopes that Clark has replied to his message and hope they can finally move on with this little issue. Clark did reply and Bruce opened it quickly to read through.

**To: Bruce Kent-Wayne**

**From: Clark Kent-Wayne**

**Bruce, I want to know the reason and hopefully get passed it. From me to you, I’ve always wanted a family and a big family to go straight to the point. I hope we will get passed this because I think you would make a great father one day.**

**I love you too**

**Clark**

 

Bruce signed. He didn’t know how to explain this issue. To him personally Bruce never thought he would explain this issue with anyone. Matter less his husband. Hell he never thought he would ever get married! Bruce gave a sort message about saying he’ll explain at dinner that night. Bruce sat back and went through the new diagrams for new projects from Lucius. He approved and went on his daily work and noted he had a meeting in an hour. This needed to be sorted. He was not going to let the man he loved get away from him after all this time of looking and hiding their feelings.

 

lark looked at his watch and saw it was time to leave for home. He packed up his papers and went out of the office. He looked around before changing into his uniform and flew straight to Gotham, hoping that Bruce was already home and not at a meeting. Once arriving at the back of the manor Clark changed back into his working clothes and walked through the back door and meeting Alfred in the kitchen. “Ah good afternoon Master Clark” “Good afternoon Alfred. He’s not working you hard is he?” Clark noted there was a lot of preparations going on. “Ah not at all Master Clark. This is just a small matter of you dinner. Master Bruce is in the study if you wish to speak to him” Clark chuckled. “Thank you Alfred and please take it easy” “I will Master Clark.” Clark left the kitchen and went to the study where he hope Bruce was still located. Opening the door Clark noticed there was some files and papers around the table where Bruce was sat. “Hey, are you busy?” Bruce looked up and shook his head. “No come on in.” Clark went into the study and shutting the door behind him. “What’s all this?” Looking at all the papers “The reason why I don’t want children.” Clark frowned and looked at all the papers again they were all different and he had no clue what they were. Bruce signed and picked up one piece of paper and showed Clark. Clark look at the piece of paper and noticed it was a photo. Of a baby. “You were a cute baby” Clark looked up at Bruce and Bruce gave him a stern look. “It isn’t me” Clark looked at the photo again. The child looked like Bruce. “Then who is it?” Bruce took in a breath and closed his eyes, he opened them and looked at Clark square in the eyes. “It’s my son”

 

Clark froze. His son. Bruce’s son. He looked at the photo and back at Bruce. “What?!” Bruce shook his head and stood up. “My son” “But how?! We’ve been married for three years!” Bruce nodded and walked closer to his husband and tried to make some sort of contact but Clark moved back. “I was a stupid young boy. As you know I traveled around all Europe and many other places. But before I even met you there was this woman named Talia. I and she had a night and well you can piece the rest.” Clark just stood there with his mouth gaped open. “She asked me to stay but I couldn’t” “Why not?” Bruce gave a rare blush and looked at Clark. “Because I was falling for you.” Clark blushed at that comment. Clark placed the photo on the coffee table and brought Bruce into a hug. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark and relaxed he felt at peace with Clark no longer angry nor upset with him. Clark enjoyed the physical contact with his husband and kisses Bruce’s cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” “Because the subject never came up before.” Clark smiled and pulled back looking into Bruce’s eyes lovingly. “What’s his name?” “Damien. Damien Wayne.” “He took your name?” “Yeah. Tradition apparently.” Clark smiled again. “But why is this your reason?” Bruce signed. “Because... when I found out about the pregnancy, I was scared and I was young. I was only returning to Gotham when all this started. I wasn’t even Batman! I knew from that, that I could never be a good father to any child and it makes me nerves all the time.” Clark held Bruce’s face and kissed his lips. “Bruce. You will make an excellent father one day and when that happens you will know.” Bruce nodded but the uncertainly was still there. “I suppose that could be true.” Clark gave him a smile. “Bruce it is. You’re a role model for growing children and how many children have you rescued and look after in your years of batman?” “Too many to count” “There you go! Bruce you will be a great father and one day we both could put that to the test together as husbands.” Bruce gave a small smile and nodded. They fear and his nerves was in his stomach strong and it was real now. He is a married man and he needed to put people’s feelings besides his own first. “Let’s have dinner and then we can have some celebrating for getting this behind us...” Clark smirked and licked Bruce’s neck. “After you my little bat” Bruce shivered and gave a little glare to Clark. “Follow me then.”

 


	3. What?!

After the conversation between Bruce and Clark two weeks ago. Clark has been trying to bring up the subject on having a family once again, but sadly no positive response from Bruce. Alfred completely agreed with the thought on having a child in the family would be a splendid idea for the young couple, but once again Bruce pushed the thoughts away. Clark was sitting up in bed waiting for his husband to enter the bedroom after a long patrol. Clark was getting more worried about Bruce’s health lately. Mainly to the point that Bruce has had a high fever and can’t keep anything down after eating. Alfred thinks it could be the flu that has been spreading the city as of late, but Clark was a little unsure. Two days ago while cuddling close to Bruce he noticed his heartbeat wasn’t normal. It was more double? He didn’t know how to explain it. He was deeply concerned and that was all. “Deep in thought again?” Clark turned and noticed that Bruce was sitting near his shoulders. ‘ _Only a bat could get past my hearing_.’ “A bit. How are you feeling?” “I’m fine, you and Alfred doesn’t need to worry about me. Everyone get sick at some point.” Clark chuckled. “I know. But I’m just worried about you that’s all. You are my husband after all.” Bruce gave a small smile and kissed Clark deeply. When Bruce pulled away he gave a smirk to Clark and started kissing his neck. “Want to?” Clark moaned and cupped Bruce’s arse. “Why not.”

 

***Sex scene (Sorry if it isn’t the best. Not good at writing sex scenes nor do I know what men and men do together.***

 

Clark flipped him and Bruce over and roomed over Bruce’s face giving it him a dirty smirk. Clark moved down and kissed Bruce deeply. Bruce gave a loud moan and bucked his hips up and tries to take over. Clark doesn’t allow him and forces his tongue into Bruce’s mouth and explore every edge of his mouth. Bruce grips Clark’s shoulders with all his might and soon broke for air. Clark starts kissing down Bruce’s neck and leaves little hickeys on the collar bone. He soon comes to the chest and starts to suck on Bruce’s right nipple. “Ah!” Clark smirks between the nipple. He soon moves to the next nipple giving it the same treatment as the other. Bruce was trembling underneath Clark and Clark knew he wanted more and soon. Clark moves down lower and dips his tongue into Bruce’s belly button and listens to the moans and pleas to move faster. Soon Clark grips Bruce’s cock and gives it a gently squeeze. “Won’t be long my little bat...” Clark chuckled when Bruce shuddered, which only made his cock arch for more. Clark decided he will do what he knew Bruce didn’t always like. He deep throat him. Bruce cried out as Clark’s mouth took his cock in completely and started sucking it at a fast pace. “Clark!” Bruce grunted as he came in Clark’s mouth. Clark swallowed every last drop and sat up, smirking down at his husband who was breathing heavily from his release. “Bastard…” Clark huffed.

He widened Bruce’s legs and lined his cock up to Bruce’s arse. “Good thing your still lose from the shower” “Shut up!” Bruce was blushing red at that comment. Clark didn’t give any sign that he was moving, but then he entered into Bruce with one thrust. Bruce cried at the entry and bucked up. He never will admit it but he loved it when Clark would get ruff with him. Clark started to move and thrusted harder into Bruce’s arse until it was hitting his prostate. “Ah! Ah!” Bruce moaned and started moving his hips with Clark's pace. “Clark! Clark!” Clark sped up his pace and soon he felt Bruce’s walls tighten deep within him. “Bruce!” Bruce cried out as he came and soon later Clark came too.

 

* **Sex scene over! (Thank god!)***

 

Bruce and Clark panted from their afterglow and looked at each other side by side. “That was amazing…” Clark laughed quietly. “I’m glad.” Clark cuddled up to Bruce and kissed his head before both of them entered dream land.

 

The next morning Clark woken up to the sound of retching. He got up and ran to the bathroom and saw Bruce on his knees vomiting in the toilet. “Are you okay?” Bruce nods and starts vomiting again. Clark signed he wished Bruce would just let Leslie look him over, but this was Bruce he was stubborn as hell. ”Bruce, please just let Leslie look you over.” Bruce shook his head and looked up at Clark and noted the concern in Clark’s eyes and signed. “Fine. But you are calling her.” Clark nodded and went to their phone in the bedroom and rang for Leslie.

 

After Leslie finished the examination in the Batcave she walked over to the medical equipment and waited for the blood results to show what was wrong. Clark who was standing next to the table that his now pale husband was lying on waited for the results. “I know you are worried. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Clark knew this but he still feared for losing the man of his dreams. Soon Leslie was finished with her results and read them over. She was shocked at the results. She walked over to the men and gave them a smile.

 

“Well Bruce it appears you are three months pregnant. Congratulations!”

 

TBC


	4. Calm

Bruce stared at Leslie like she was an alien with his mouth gaped open mouth and frozen to the spot. Clark also froze up and felt like he was going to faint. “Bruce? Clark?” Leslie waved her hand in front of their faces with a grin on her face. “Are you two going to stay in this shock state or are you going to put wide smiles on your faces?” Bruce finally snapped out of his shock. “Are you sure?” Leslie smiled and nodded. “Yes Bruce. Congratulations to you both.” Bruce looked down at his now flat stomach and back to Leslie, he finally looked at his still frozen husband and glared at him. “Well you wanted a family! Now you’ve got it!” Bruce shoved Clark away and crossed his arms against his chest. He could not believe this was happening! He never wanted a family why should he now! Clark stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to Bruce. “I didn’t know this could happen.” Bruce sent him an angry glare “No Of course you wouldn’t! I told you I didn’t want a family! Never!” Clark jumped and stared at Bruce, he could feel the pressure behind his eyes. “Fine…” With that Clark changed into his costume and turned away and left the medical room and left Gotham city as fast as he could, but knowing that Bruce was calling him for him to come back he just let his tears go freely and left the city behind him. 

Bruce was about to jump up from the bed but Leslie stopped him with her hand and a stern look. “How could you say that Bruce!?” Bruce looked away. He too was shocked he just shouted that and now the damage was done. “I…. I didn’t mean it” “Bruce. There are loads of people out there that would love to have their own children and sadly that can’t always happen! But knowing that you just confessed to your own husband that you don’t want a family and possibly not wanting this child either it’s just terrible!” Bruce felt his tears welling up at that thought. “Bruce I know about Damien.” Bruce snapped his head up to Leslie with his emotions on display. “How?” “He came to my clinic and his mother.” Leslie gave him a look. “How can you say that and yet you already have a son out there breathing and being trained for who knows what!” Bruce looked away. This day was just getting more and more drama. Then he finally caught on what she just said. “What do you mean trained?” Leslie signed and sat down on the metal chair. “He was wearing a ninja outfit or assassin. But she was there and she was looking for you.” Bruce went quite. Talia is training her- their son her ways of life. Assassination. He shook his head he needed to get to Clark and now. Bruce got off the bed and headed to his suit. “Where do you think you are going? You’re pregnant! Do you really want to give up on this child’s life?” Bruce turned around to her. “No. I need to get my husband back and now!” He went to get changed leaving Leslie there to her opinions. 

Clark stood on some random roof, looking over the city and all its glory. He sobbed. All he ever wanted was a loving family to bring up and sadly his husband was still against the thought. He signed. He shouldn’t have left Bruce that way, he was three months pregnant after all. Clark swore. Bruce was three months with their child and only now he picked up on it. Clark made his way back to Gotham, but at a slow pace. He loved Bruce very much and would do anything to keep him safe and happy. But it seems Bruce does not think the same as he do. He can by Wayne tower when he was suddenly hit with a grenade to the face. Clark landed hard on the roof of Wayne tower. He groaned and got up. “Who’s there?” He looked all around the tower with his x-ray vision. “You don’t need to use your powers Clark.” Clark stiffened and turned to the location on where the voice was. Then a small boy of the age of what Clark could tell six in a ninja uniform staring at him with a very familiar scowl. “Who are you?” The young boy was going to answer but there was suddenly movement behind him. “His name is Damien.” Clark turned to see Bruce in his Batman uniform. Clark turned back to the boy. 

This boy was Damien?


	5. break

Damien started at both Batman and Superman. He didn’t even blink. Superman finally broke the silence by turning to Batman as in hoping for an answer to why the boy was here. “What’s going on here Batman?” Batman signed and walked closer to the pair. He looked at Damien and then turned his head to Superman. “Leslie told me that he and Talia came to her clinic.” Batman turned back to Damien and knelt down to his height. “Where is your mother? I know she defiantly would not let you wonder the streets alone.” Damien glared and –Tt- “She left. Says that it is your turn to take care of me for once. But then again I don’t need to be looked after.” Superman looked at them. There was a think tension in the air and then he realized something, Batman was out and was in no state of any condition to be out! “What are you doing out here anyway? You are in no condition to be out here?!” Batman stood up and gave him a sneer. “I can do what I want Superman! I am not ill!” “No instead you are pregnant!” Batman mouth went to a thing line and stood straight. He was angry and Superman knew it. “You are pregnant?” Batman tensed. Superman signed and turned to the boy. “Yes he is. Let’s go back to the cave. I’ll meet you there.” Before Batman could say anything Superman flew off to the cave. “Come on.” Batman walked to the batmobile and Damien walked two steps from his, wanting distance as possible. Batman opened the doors and they got in and drove off to the batcave. 

Superman landed next to the computer and went to the shower room quickly to get changed and dressed. Once he came out Alfred was there with refreshments and with an annoyed look on his face. “Thank you Alfred.” Alfred turned to Clark and his frown turned into a smile. “You are welcome Master Clark. Is the results correct?” Clark nodded and sipped his tea. He couldn’t believe it, he’s going to be a father and sadly Bruce was not taking the news well. “And is it true about the young boy?” Clark signed. Nothing could ever be kept away from the old friend of theirs. “Yes Alfred. I just hope Bruce won’t be cold to him like he is to me and our unborn child.” Alfred’s annoyed look came back again and rested his hand on Clark’s shoulder. ”He just needs time Master Clark.” Clark smiled and nodded. Soon the batmobile pulled up and both Batman and Damien came from the vehicle. Batman pulled down his cowl and walked up to Clark and Alfred, with Damien in to with him. “Thank you Alfred. This is Damien.” Damien looked at the elder man and looked him up and down. “Welcome Master Damien. I hope you will be staying with us for some time.” “Damien stood more straight and nodded. “I am sure I will since my mother thinks I should.” “How old is Master Damien, Master Bruce?” “He is six Alfred.” Bruce could already feel the disapproval stare from Alfred. “Well I shall prepare his room.” Alfred left the cave with the two adults and one child. 

Clark wouldn’t look at Bruce. He was so angry that he went out as Batman and risking their baby that it makes his blood boil. “Will you at least speak to me Clark?” Clark snorted. “Bruce I’m that angry I can’t even look at you!” Clark turned to walk out of the cave but a hand grabbed his arm. “I’m sorry okay! I didn’t know how to react!” Clark turned to Bruce “Bruce you went out in your costume and thought nothing about our child that is currently growing in you!” Damien who was watching them just rolled his eyes. “I know! But I had to try and find you! And then Leslie told me about Talia and Damien being at the clinic that knew I had to find them too.” Clark looked at Bruce’s stomach. He could hear the heartbeat strong and clear. It was all he ever wanted in life. A person that loves him and have a family. Right now that was not even close. He took a deep breath and looked in Bruce’s eyes. He could see the fear, sadness and anxiety. “Bruce… we can talk in the morning. I’m going to stay over Ollie's.” Bruce eye’s widened and grabbed Clark’s arm again this time holding on tighter. “What?! Why?! Please Clark let’s do this now. You are my husband and we do this together!” Bruce could feel the heat behind his eyes. Damn hormones. “Bruce… You went out there with no thought to our child. And you even said what you thought when Leslie announced the news.” Bruce knew the tears was trailing down his face. This couldn’t be happening! The man he loved has finally had enough of him and there was nothing he could do to fix it!


	6. Snuggles

Clark entered Ollie’s mansion with a grim face, he couldn’t stay in Gotham and he defiantly couldn’t stay in the same room as Bruce right now. “Hey blue scout! How you feeling?” Clark gave a small smile and Ollie knew there was something wrong. “What is it Clark?” Clark gave a shuddering shiver and finally looked at Ollie in the eyes and Ollie could see the pain showing clearly. “Let’s go to the living room.” Once they sat down they sat in silence for a moment before Clark finally broke down. “Wow! Wow! What’s wrong Clark? This is not like you” “I’m sorry…” “Clark you have nothing to be sorry about. Now tell me what is the matter?” Clark took in a breath. “Bruce is pregnant.” Ollie sat there dumb struck. Bruce Wayne. The batman. Is pregnant. Ollie finally patted Clark on the back and gave a smile. “Congratulations!” Clark smiled a little. “I don’t know what to do though” “What do you mean?” “Bruce got very wound up about it and he was really angry this time, then his son appeared out of nowhere and I am mainly mad at the fact he went out looking for the boy and me in his batman costume! While the fact he is pregnant!” Ollie sat back at the information. “He has a son?” “Yes, his name is Damien. Bruce and his mother had a fling in another country couple years ago and well you get the result.” Ollie nodded “So you are angrier that the fact he went out in his costume?” “Yes! He’s pregnant! He shouldn’t be out there! What if he got attack! He could miscarriage… I could never forgive him if that happened… losing a baby is… something that hits me in the heart. And he knows how much I want a family…” Ollie stared at him deep in thought, he would feel the same if Dinah sneaked out now that she is pregnant. “I know the feeling Clark, with Dinah and the baby on the way I would feel the same completely.” Clark signed and leaned back on the couch. “What should I do Ollie?” “Well I think you need to cool off and then go home to Bruce. He is pregnant and emotional stress is something he doesn’t need right now.” Clark nodded he knew this and he would follow what Ollie said.

Bruce laid in bed with his thoughts all messed around. He missed Clark. He looked over the side his husband would usually be sleeping on. He let his emotions got the better of him and now his marriage is at stake. He glared at his stomach. ‘ _It’s all because of a baby’_ Bruce knew he shouldn’t be mad at the small being that grows within him, but he felt that way. A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. “Come in.” Damien opened the door and looked over to his father. Bruce looked at him and signed he had forgotten about Damien. “Father?” “Yes Damien?” Damien moved closer to the bed and looked at the stomach area on his father. “Is it true about the pregnancy?” Bruce gripped the bed sheets tightly. “Yes it is. Why?” Damien shrugged his shoulders. “Because I had the impression you did not like children.” Bruce stared at the boy. “I do not dislike them. I’m not good with them. That is all.” “So when is Clark returning?” “I don’t know.” Bruce was gripping the bed sheets tightly now, he nearly didn’t notice a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He gasped. “Father what is wrong?” Damien was by his side and the worry lingered in his bright green eyes strongly. “It... it moved…” Damien looked confused until realisation came upon his face. He looked at the stomach and placed his small hand on the belly. He couldn’t feel anything but could feel a bulge forming on the lower stomach. “I think it’s too early for you to feel it yet.” Bruce and Damien looked over to the window and there was Clark in his costume. “Father said he felt fluttering and so I wished to feel.” Clark smiled and closed the window and walked over to them. “I know, but you know welcome to the family.” Damien gave a small smile and nodded. “You’re staying?” “Yes.” Clark went to the bathroom to change. Damien rubbed his hand over Bruce’s lower stomach, he could feel it and could tell it won’t be long until his father would be showing much bigger soon. Bruce smiled at the boy. Perhaps this pregnancy could come off good after all. “You going to sleep with us tonight Damien?” Damien turned to Clark who was wearing his pyjamas bottoms on. “I don’t know. Am I permitted?” Clark laughed a little. The boy was using words way older than his age. “Of course.” Damien nodded and went under the covers with Bruce on his left and Clark on his right. They were a little squished family. “Goodnight Damien.” Clark kissed his head and wrapped his arm around him and Bruce. Bruce smiled and snuggled in closer to the importance of his life.  


	7. Baby name and uh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos it mean a lot!

It been eight months since Bruce found out he was pregnant and straight to the point he hated it. He didn't mind the food or looking at the baby's now complete furnished nursery, but he hated the kicks, his size or the fact he couldn't go on patrol or missions. Clark has been by his side the entire time and Bruce was grateful for that. Damien has now settled in and goes to Gotham Academy. Bruce was currently sitting in the library relaxing with his favourite book, he only had one month to go and he could not wait for it to be over. Clark was sitting opposite looking over pictures that Ollie had sent them, Dinah had went into labour nearly two weeks ago and she gave birth to a cute baby boy, they had named him Roy. He was a little ginger, blue-eyed chubby baby. Bruce did comment on the ginger hair since both of the parents was blond, but Dinah had explained that ginger runs in her family strongly. Barry has also been bragging about his little nephew Wally, who was also ginger but with green eyes and freckles over his little face. Bruce had finally published that Damien was his blood son and that he and Clark was expecting their first child together, there was mixed view but they did not care. Bruce gave a grunt when his and Clark's baby gave him a big kick. "You okay?" Bruce gave a smile and looked up. "Yes, just our boy giving me a big kick like his dad." Clark laughed quietly and went over to Bruce. He placed his hand on the forever growing bump and felt the harsh kicks that must have passed from himself. "I can't wait to meet you~" Clark cooed he ran his hand over Bruce's big belly loving the movements that their child was doing in the womb. "Won't be long now" "nope!" Bruce shook his head at the enthusiasm that his husband always give. Clark went on his knees and looked at Bruce's deep brown eyes. "I love you Bruce, never forget that." Bruce gave him a shinning smile and leaned down and kissed Clark on the lips. "I know my big hero." Clark chucked and stood up he went back to his chair and went back to his proof reading the notes he had collected for the article he had to write up. Bruce went back to his book and noting that it won't be long until Damien would be come through the front door and asking him about his wellbeing. Bruce read through his book before that moment could come soon. 

Damien entered the house and was greeted by his newly step-father and father. "Hey Damien. How was you day?" "It was good, thank you father." Damien walked over to his father a rubbed the big bump that still seems to get bigger and bigger. Alfred was hanging up Damien's school back and coat before turning to his charges. "Was everything fine Alfred?" "Yes Master Bruce, I do hope you have not been staring to long Master Bruce." Alfred gave Bruce a stern look. "No Alfred, we just came by the door when you were pulling in." Alfred nodded and went to the kitchen to make the dinner. Damien stayed by his fathers side, he couldn't help but have a protective nature with a person that was carrying another life. "Damien why don't you tell us about school?" Clark suggested. Damien nodded and they walked to the living room, Clark and Bruce sat down on the couch and Damien sat between them. "We had an interesting lesson today in history. It was about the civil war." 

After talking and a bit of arguing about the civil war Alfred came into the room saying it was time for dinner. Bruce due to the baby could not wait to eat he had been hungry for a while now and food was top thing right now. Once at the dinner table they dug in and carried out a little conversation around the table to make them feel more like home. "Have you picked baby names father?" Bruce looked over to Clark, they haven't really picked nor talked about baby names. Clark smiled and looked over at Damien. "I had a thought Timothy was a good name." Bruce raised an eyebrow, that was an interesting pick. "I like that actually... Timothy Wayne-Kent." Clark was grinning like an idiot and Damien nodded as if he thought it was also a suitable name. After dinner the little growing family spent an hour together and soon retired to bed. They all needed their sleep before the baby arrives. 

One and half month passed quickly and Bruce was late. It was well passed his due date and he was really starting to get uncomfortable. Clark was sitting by Damien and was helping him with his math homework. Bruce was glaring at his gigantic belly. "Father the child will not arrive any father if you glare." Clark laughed and Bruce huff, he was the uncomfortable one and they were making fun of it. "Shut up" that made them both laugh more. Clark wiped his eyes because of the tears, Damien couldn't stop chuckling. Bruce scowled before he gasped in sudden pain. Clark stopped laughing and was at his side and so was Damien. "Bruce is it time?" Bruce nodded that was a powerful contraction. Clark stood up and ran to the door, he shouted to Alfred to call Leslie quickly. Damien was coaching Bruce to breath. Clark went back to Bruce's side and helped him up, they wanted a home birth and with the way Bruce was having contraction they might have been glad to agree to a home birth. Once upstairs Clark helped Bruce in the bed and removed his trousers and underwear, but moved the blanket up to cover his parts. "It won't be long and we will have our baby right here" "I know.." Bruce breathes was coming in heaves now and was sweating badly, Clark had a sudden thought that maybe this was a precipitate labour. Clark was just hoping that Leslie will be here and soon.


	8. Birth

Leslie arrived just in time, Bruce's breathing was getting more and more breathless. "Okay Bruce I'm just gonna take a look." Leslie pulled up the blanket, she could see that Bruce was in deep of contractions and it was time. "Bruce you have gone into precipitate labour, which means the. Baby needs to be born now!" Bruce grunted the pressure was there and he had a deep urge to push, he held Clarks hand tightly when he felt it again. "Leslie it now! Oh god!" Bruce screamed he could feel the child's body moving, it was a weird feeling but right now he just wanted it out! "Okay Bruce push!" Bruce pushed and he screamed he felt the child's head passing his entrance and he could feel the shoulders coming quickly. "Oh god!" Clark held Bruce's hand and looked pained, he didn't like it when Bruce was in pain or injured, but right now he knows there's nothing the could be to be done. He just held on and encouraged his husband. "Your doing so well! It won't be long at we'll be holding our baby!" Bruce gave on more scream and gave one more push and their room was filled with little cries of their child. Bruce fell back in the comfort of the bed pillow and tried to gain his breath once more. Leslie held the baby before asking Clark if he wished to cut the cored. "Of course." Clark beamed. He was given scissors and he cut the umbilical cord. He looked at his and Bruce's baby. It was a boy and he defiantly had a good pair of lungs. Leslie passed their son to Clark and told Bruce to push a little to deliver the placenta. After the placenta was delivered she toke their son away and started to clean him. Clark kissed Bruce's lips and kissed his cheek. "We've done it Bruce! We have a son" "I could hear him Clark." Bruce gave Clark a tired smile and looked over to where Leslie was walking back to them with a clean bundle. "Here you go Bruce, a healthy and clean baby boy." Bruce held the child close to his chest, the baby was beautiful there was no question about it. Their son had pale skin like Clark, black hair like both of them and he could have Bruce's brown eyes, only time would tell. "Looks like Timmy is here" "yeah..." Bruce looked up to Clark and gave another smile, he was filled with happiness and he couldn't believe that this child was theirs. "I'll get his birth certificate ready for you, is he going to have a middle name? Or is he going to be Timothy Kent-Wayne?" "Just Timothy Kent-Wayne Leslie." Leslie nodded and smiled at the happy couple. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Damien. "Can I come in now?" Clark and Bruce smiled and nodded. Damien walked over to the bed and looked at the bundle in his fathers arms. It was a tiny being and looked a lot like his father and stepfather. "Do you want to hold him?" He looked at his stepfather who asked the question and then looked at his father as in asking for permission and Bruce nodded. "Here, take him gently, be carful of his head..." Damien held Tim in his arms and wondered how could a tiny person like this could make his fathers stomach so large. "He is aesthetically pleasing." Bruce and Clark chuckled. Damien like his brother and that was all they wanted.


	9. Months

Month one

Having a month year old baby was not that easy, especially since the baby would not sleep. The child would sleep all the time and Bruce's patients was running out. When Tim was born the first couple weeks was great the baby slept and only cried when he wanted food or is dipper needed changing. But now he cried for anything. Clark was currently floating around the he room hold their child back to sleep it was 2:30AM and they both just wanted some sleep, even Damien was getting annoyed. Clark hummed a lullaby and soon in time the baby finally calmed down. Tim watched his father with his now browning eyes and made some sleepy noises, which was odd because if he was tired why didn't he just sleep. Bruce was in their bed watching the man he loves and the child he still couldn't connect to floating around their bedroom, lulling they child to sleep. After time Tim fell back asleep and looked content at last. Clark floated back down and placed their son in the bassinet. "There we go" Clark whispered. "All asleep and time for us too." Clark got back into bed and hugged Bruce close to his chest. "Goodnight my little bat" Bruce smiled. "Goodnight my alien." Clark swatted Bruce across the head and snuggled up to fall asleep again before Tim woke up again. 

 

Month 2

Two month old was getting better Bruce and Clark finally got Tim in a schedule for sleeping and so far it was working, which Bruce was happy about. Bruce has started to work out again and work at his computer on the diagrams for the latest project for Wayne industry. Clark was not pleased about the projects because Bruce should be spending time with his family. Damien was currently playing with Tim's toes, who enjoyed the attention form his big brother. Clark smiled at the two, he hoped they would stay close for all time. Bruce was on the phone talking about some materials that has not been delivered yet. Clark sat next to Damien and kissed his forehead, they may not be blood Bhutto they were a family. Damien turned his head to his stepfather and gave a child smile and continue to play with Tim's feet or hands. Bruce looked over to his family. He loved them a lot, but work is some,thing he does not like to slack on. 

 

Month 3 

Tim has finally grown in the schedule and he was now on the feeding schedule, to help Bruce's poor sore nipples. Damien was enjoying his winter break with the weather sudden change for snow he loved it even more. Damien and Clark was currently making a snowmen, while Bruce was breastfeeding Tim in the kitchen by the window so that he could see his Husband and son play. He hissed when Tim sucked harder, breastfeeding was not pleasant. When Tim was finished he placed his head on Bruce's shoulder and gave a big burp. Bruce shook his head and gave a little smile. He held the baby close as he watched his husband and son play.


	10. Kr

It has been six months since Tim’s birth and the manor was filed with laughed. Bruce was back to work full time now and he was always given the cold shoulder by his husband because he forgets family time. Bruce was always forgiven eventually but he was still hurt by the coldness. Damien and Tim has gotten very close and their parents could see a brotherly bond between them. Damien’s classes was nearly over and he could not wait to spend more time with his family at home. Clark has been going back to work for the last week but then Perry told him he could work at home and work on in Gotham and only come back to Metropolis when they get an exciting story. Clark did not mind this considering he could spend more time now with his son’s and Bruce when he’s not busy. Bruce and Clark was currently resting from their love making, they listened to the baby monitor and they could hear Tim’s smooth breathing. Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around Bruce and snuggled into his shoulder. “I love you Bruce. Even though you work too hard” Bruce huffed. “It pays the bills doesn’t it?” Clark raised his eyebrow. “Like we’re short of money. Don’t forget we’ve got a play date tomorrow.” Bruce groaned. He forgot that Barry, Ollie and their kid and nephew was coming over tomorrow. “Can we reschedule?” “No! We promised and we’re keeping it!” Bruce scoffed but snuggled in closer to Clark. “Fine, but they are not staying all day.” Clark chuckled and nodded. “Get some sleep my little bat” “You too my alien.” Clark turned off the light and they fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

Barry and Wally was the first to arrive and boy did Bruce wish they didn’t. “Barry, fast as usual” “What can I say!” Wally was gripping his uncles’ shirt tightly when they entered the Manor and his little green eyes widen in awe. Wally was only six months also but his birthday was only a week before Tim’s. Clark walked in with Damien and Tim and greeted the guests. “Barry! Oh you must be Wally!” Wally gave a squeal of happiness. Barry laughed at his nephew’s actions. “Yep he’s a big one!” They entered the entertainment room, which was full of soft toys for the little ones’ to play with or chew in Tim’s and Wally’s opinion. “When is Ollie coming?” Bruce turned to Barry. “Should be any minute now. Do you think he’s having any luck with Roy?” Barry laughed and set his nephew on the floor with Tim and Damien. “Roy maybe a seven month old but he’s not that bad!” Alfred soon entered and served the tea and coffee, and little juices for the young ones. “Thank you Alfred.” Alfred nodded and left to answer the door. “Well there’s Ollie and Roy!” Bruce signed and Clark laughed. Ollie entered the room with a wriggling Roy. “Roy calm down before I drop you!” The young children turned their heads when they heard the loud voice. Roy grumbled and folded his arms in from of his little chest. “There wasn’t so hard was it.” Roy gave a childlike glare and walked to the other children uneasily. Ollie shook his head and sat down next to Barry. “Handful aren’t they.” Barry laughed and so did Clark, Bruce just shook his head. Lately he has been feeling off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The children played and with their parents watchful eyes they were already forming a bond. Even Damien, who was never one for games or interacting with others. Bruce smiled at his eldest. He had worried that they would not connect, but he was wrong, they have and now he has a bond with Tim also. 

 

After dinner the parents put the kids down for their naps, but since Damien did not need a nap he went to his bedroom and watched a movie. Bruce, Barry, Ollie and Clark was in the library, enjoying the calmness before the kids woke up. Barry turned to Clark. “So, what you going to do about Lex?” Clark turned to Barry with a puzzled look. “What do you mean? He has been quite from what I know of.” “He’s been working in Cadmus again! How could you not know?” Clark turned to Bruce accusingly. “Did you know?” Bruce shook his head. “This is the first for me too. Why was we not notified?” Ollie shrugged his shoulders. “Probably because you had a baby and for you big man! I bet it’s because you and Luther has a bad aura around the place.” Clark glared. “Beside the point we should have been told, who knows what he’s doing there!” Barry nodded. “We’re trying to find out. But there’s only scientific files and only four encrypted.” “I could have de-encrypt the folders” “No offence Bruce you’re not the only one who can de-encrypt a file. We just need to get down there anyways and that’s it” “Do you know what they got in the files?” Barry turned to Ollie who looked away. Clark looked at them with puzzlement and irritation. “Well?” Barry swallowed. “Apparently the project is named Kr.” 

The room went silent.


	11. Conner

Clark looked outraged, he knew what those initials and right now they were lucky that he didn't laser blast through the wall. "Clark calm down." Clark turned to his husband and stood up and started to pace before he pointed a accusing finger to Barry. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Barry raised his arms up in defence. "We were told not to! J'ohn and Diana wanted to keep it a secret until we knew the full details!" Ollie was about to say something but Bruce shot him a look. "So you thought by keeping this as a secret it will blow up or something!" Bruce who had enough and stood up and placed his hands on Clarks shoulders to calm him. "Clark we'll sort this out together, we will both go up and look at what they know and take action." Clark took a deep breath and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. He couldn't stop shaking. Ollie and Barry looked at each other and they too shared the same guilt that they have caused their closets friends. Clark finally calmed himself enough and nodded his head, he kissed Bruce on the lips and then turned to Barry and Ollie. "We'll be up the watch tower tonight. There will be a meeting so gather the main group ready." Ollie nodded and stood up. "We are sorry big man, but I have to ask can Dianh be excused, we still haven't found a nanny and to be honest I think she's pregnant again." Clark gave his friend a small smile and nodded. "Of course Ollie, that won't be fair on her and congrats if she is." Ollie smiled. "Yeah thanks, as long as he or she is not a little trouble maker then I think I will survive." Clark and Barry laughed and Bruce just shook his head. 

 

After Ollie, Roy, Barry and Wally left three hours later the little family in Wayne Manor was making final arrangements for the boys to sleep. Clark was singing Tim to sleep and Damien old enough as he keeps says put himself to bed, and Bruce was sitting in the ensuite bathroom to his and Clarks bedroom with four pregnancy tests in front of him. Bruce signed he shook his head, he prayed they will be negative. After another minute it was time to check the results, once he checked the instructions and checked the tests it should all four was positive. Bruce dropped the test he was holding and sat on the toilet seat. He couldn't believe it! He was pregnant again! Bruce felt the anger build up within him. He had said that he didn't want anymore for awhile and no Clarks alien sperm and done it once again. He chucked the tests away so that Clark wouldn't fined them and went to the batcave. Once changed into his batsuit he waited for Clark to change. "Hey you okay?" Bruce looked up and gave his husband a small smile. "Of course, just want to get his over and done with." Clark smiled and kissed Bruce. "And me, my little bat." Bruce shook his head and put his cowl on they stood together and went through the zeta beam. 

 

All main heroes was waiting in the meeting room for Batman and Superman to enter, they were in a lot of hell to keep this projects from Clark and now thanks to Barry they were probably going to die. When they did enter the room temperature went down to zero. Batman sat next to Superman and he looked at everyone. "Well? We would like to know what you have been keeping from us." Wonder women spook first. "We only did it because we didn't want Bruce under stress in his condition at the time." "And as I respect that, you should have told me of this information." Superman bite back. "When somebody takes my DNA and uses it I want to know!" Aquaman turned next. "Please understand my friend, we didn't really know until we de-crypt the file what it really was." Batman spook up. "And what did you find?" They all stayed silent. "Well!?" J'ohn turned to his friend. "Luther has made a biological person of you mixed with his DNA." Superman eyes widened and fell back into his chair with a blank face. Batman glared, this wasn't a matter they should have waited to know of. Now there's a Luther and Clarks child out there. "What is the plan?" Wonder Woman signed. "Our plan is to rescue the boy." Superman looked up. "They made the clone a boy?" Wonder Woman nodded. "He is currently aged three according to the file." Flash commented. Superman looked over in shock. "Three?" Flash nodded. This was a lot to take in. Batman was struggling with this information. He was pregnant again. Tim was only six months old. Damien lives with them. He even now has a step son out there. Superman stood up, Bruce could tell by the look on his face he wanted to rescue this child. "We must go now then!" Everybody stood and went into action they were going to rescue this child no matter what. 

 

(Sorry that I'm not going to show what happens when they rescue the child, but there will be snips in the future chapters.) 

 

Once Superman and Batman returned to the cave it was nearly 5 in the morning. Superman looked down stairs the boy that laid in his arms. They still had to guess a name, but Luther has been arrested and Cadmus has been shut down for good, they accidentally blew up the entire science labs. Batman pulled down his cowl and looked at the toddler in his husband arms, he was a spitting image of Clark and he did look adorable even if he did have Luther's blood. Clark looked to Bruce with a question look. "What should we call him?" Bruce looked down and thought of a perfect name. "What about Conner?" Clark looked at the boy and smiled. "Yep, Conner will be perfect... Little Conner Wayne-Kent." Bruce nodded, he needed to tell Clark about the baby but right now be just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't uploaded for awhile, there has been some drama in the family and I couldn't find time to write or think of what to write. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Surprises

Bruce laid in his and Clarks bed wide awake with strong thoughts going through his head. He couldn't get the thought of raising a child that was not his own in his house, yes the boy was his husbands and even though there was no sex involved it was still hard to get his mind around. His thoughts went back to the unborn and not clearly developed baby in his stomach. How could he get pregnant again so quickly! Him and Clark has been married for a long time and dated and he never got pregnant until now! Bruce signed he never thought he would have two and one step son at his age and another on the way. Bruce placed his hand on his stomach and kept it there for awhile with only his deep thoughts to keep him company. About an hour later Clark started to move around. "Bruce?" "Hmm?" Clark sat up and looked down at his husband. "What's wrong?" Bruce swallowed thickly. "I'm pregnant again." Clark froze and Bruce tensed. This was not supposed to happen quickly like this. Bruce couldn't even stand Ollie's and Barry's kids matter less more of his own. "Thanks great!" Bruce turned his head to Clark with a glare. Clark ignored it and leaned down to Bruce's stomach and kissed the skin. "Another baby! This is great!" Bruce shook his head and relaxed. "Wait a minute... You came to Cadmus tonight! You knew before we left didn't you?" Bruce gave a irritated sign. "Yeah what of it?" Clark sat up and covered Bruce's body with his own. "The fact you could of miscarry!" Bruce folded his arms and huffed. "I didn't so everything is okay!" Clark growled. "Don't start this again Bruce! You know you love our children even though for some reason you hide it!" "I never wanted kids why start now!" Clark was taken back. Bruce finally admitted it. "Right. You never did." Clark laid back down and turned away from Bruce. Bruce turned his back in Clark, they both stayed that way until the next morning and the even then they still didn't talk to each other. 

 

Damien rolled his eyes at the drama that he was currently stuck in. First his father and step father brought home a child of Clarks and Luther's. That was not so bad he had another brother. Secondly his father was pregnant again and admitted he didn't want any children and his step father was hurt at the statement. Damien shook his head again and started to play with his brothers again. Conner they had called him and he was a lot more fun than Tim was right now due to his age. Conner knew works and was clearly very intelligent for a three year old. Conner was currently dressed in black pants and a superman t-shirt. He looks a lot like his step father and didn't really show his powers. Damien was playing with foam building blocks with him and tickling Tim quietly, Tim gave little squeals when Damien went to a certain part of his body and Conner gave a little smile and the attention. Damien liked him and decided he will be playing more with the toddler. Soon Clark and Bruce stepped into the room together and watched the children interact. Clark smiled set the scene and Bruce gave a small smile, his morning sickness had started and he had a appointment soon to see how far along he was. "Damien" "yes father?" Damien walked over to his father and step father. Clark gave a smile. "We'll be going to Leslie now and please watch your brothers, Alfred is in the kitchen if you need anything." "Alright father." Clark and Bruce left for Leslie's and Damien went back to his brothers. 

 

Bruce laid down on the bed and waited for Leslie to arrive. Clark stood next to him and still they did not speak to each other. Leslie came into the room couple minutes later and noticed they had another lovers spat. "Right let have a look is it." Leslie walked over the turned on the machine. Bruce lifted up his shirt and already Leslie noticed a bump was showing. Leslie spurted the gel onto his stomach and started the scan. While Leslie was looking at the screen Clark tried to think why didn't he notice the heartbeat before, but then again he didn't notice Tim's heartbeat when Bruce was getting morning sickness and everything else. Leslie looked at the screen a bit longer and smile. "Well everything looks great! Both heartbeats are strong." Bruce and Clarks eyes shot open and looked at her stupid. Clark opened his mouth. "Twins? It's twins!" Leslie laughed and nodded. Clark was laughing happily, there was two babies in there! Bruce was still in shock and then something like a miracle happened. Bruce fainted.


	13. Fetish?

When Bruce came around he was in his own bedroom at the manor. He laid there for a minute before the events of the day came rushing back to him, he sat up and placed his hands on his stomach, there was two babies in him and currently growing. Bruce groaned he didn't want this, there was already three young boys in the house and now two more is going to be born! He signed and looked around noticing that his husband was not in the room nor his sons. Bruce shrugged and made way to go down stairs. Once down stairs he heard two little squeals and a gentle laughed coming from the living area. He entered the room and saw his husband and the two of the younger children on the floor tickling and with Damien reading a book sitting on the couch. "He your up" "yes, how long was I out?" Clark chuckled and kissed Tim and Conner on the foreheads. "Couple hours, made me worry a bit." Bruce went to his husband and sat down next to him. "So it is true about the twins?" Clark smiled. "Yep! Two little girls!" Bruce blinked. Two girls! How far was he?! "How far am I!?" "Nearly four months." Bruce thought he was going to faint again. "But isn't it a bit early for the gender?" Clark shrugged. "Just got s feeling and well even Leslie says they maybe girls because the sonograms are s bit different to what Tim's looked like." Bruce nodded. At least they may never need anymore because even five kids is enough for Clark.

 

Five months:

 

Bruce groans his stomach was already forming a big bump and he wasn't even eight months. Conner was by his side sounding out words of the story book they had purchased for his age group, but he seems to be reading like Damien. Tim was crawling and nearly trying to walk. Bruce knew he was too young to do that yet. Clark was currently writing up his latest article and Damien was playing with Tim on the floor. Bruce rubbed his bump feeling the weird sensation you do around that time before they start to kick. He couldn't believe how his life has taken. He's married to the most caring man in the world, he had three handsome young boys and two little girls on the way. All they were missing is a pet. Bruce will not allow any animal in his house five son to be children is enough. Conner rested his head on Bruce's stomach and snuggled his little face into it. Bruce gave a small smile and ran his hand through Conner's black locks. "I can hear their heart beating strongly." Bruce hummed in understanding. Not long after finding out about he twins Conner has been letting signs that his powers was taking form and Clark was delighted. Just as Conner was about the get up one of the twins gave a little kick and Conner gasped. Bruce tensed for a moment before relaxing, it was still weird to feel that even after having one baby. Conner laid his hand on the bump and smiled brightly the little kicks was not that noticeably but they were there. 

 

Six months: 

 

By his six month mark Bruce was huge and he wasn't exaggerating. He looking like he had swallowed a giant beach ball. Clark loved it though, he loved the way his husbands body looked while pregnant. At times when Clark couldn't help himself and touch Bruce or rub his stomach every couple minutes Bruce had a thought that perhaps Clark had a pregnancy fetish. Both of them was currently in bed and all the kids were asleep. Bruce was on his side and Clark was snuggled in close to his side with an arm draped over Bruce's big belly. "How can you find me attractive like this?" Clark grinned and kissed Bruce's neck and stroked his belly. "Because the thought of you carrying my children is a big turn on for me." Bruce turned to him with a grossed out expression. "Really Clark?" "Yep!" Clark smiled and kissed Bruce again on the cheek and his hand wandered down to his husbands cock and gave it a little squeeze. Bruce gasped and bit his lip. "You really want to do it now?" "Why not? Your all rip and ready for me... Why shouldn't I?" Clark kissed Bruce on the lips and forced Bruce's body to go on his back. Clark started to kiss Bruce's neck and trailed down and started sucking Bruce's nipples which was swollen from the inside contents. Bruce moans loudly when Clark starts to suck his nipples and he felt the girls starting to wake up. Bruce placed his hand on his stomach feeling the girls kick him because they woke them up. Clark went lower and placed couple kisses on his stomach before going to his already leaking cock and starts to suck greedy. Bruce tries to thrust his hips up but due to his belly he couldn't. Clark sucked Bruce couple more times before leaving his cock alone. Bruce glared up at him. "Hey!" Clark laughed and laid down next to Bruce. Clark lifted Bruce up and placed his gently on his lap. Bruce blushed deeply, he couldn't ride Clark with his stomach like this! "Clark! I can't ride like this!" Clark smirked. "Of yes you can. Women does all the time." Bruce was blushing more and was still glaring at his husband. Clark nudged Bruce up and let him slide onto his own cock, Bruce was grateful that they had sex in the shower because he was still loose thankfully, soon as he was full of Clarks cock he started to ride Clark with both men moaning and groaning. Clark loved the sight before him Bruce bouncing up and down with his bump bouncing also and his swollen nipples was just a delight. It didn't take long before the both came and was soon relaxing in their past position. Bruce glared at Clark. "You woke the girls up and they are not happy." Clark laughed breathlessly. "Sorry little princesses." Clark stroked the belly and smiled with full content.


	14. Tornado

Seven months: 

 

Bruce was laying in bed, it was now mid day but due to his belly it was getting difficult to get up and walk around. Tim, Conner and Damien was all on the bed with him. Tim was cuddling up to his side, Conner was sitting up with Damien and they were enjoying a movie that Clark put on for them before he had to start on a new article. Tim was sucking his pacifier and playing with Bruce's hands, the movie was obviously not his choice of entertainment. Damien and Conner was full on attention to the movie. The movie was jungle book. Bruce grunted as the girls starting playing football with his internal organs. He rubbed his belly trying to calm them down but they were fully awake. Damien looked over and gave him a look and Bruce smiled and shook his head. Damien nodded and went back to the movie. It was not long and Clark entered the room and he enjoyed the scene in front of him. He smiled and walked over to the bed and laid down cuddling up to Tim. He kissed Tim in the cheek before doing the same treatment to Conner, he also kissed the back of Damien's head and ruffled up his head, who growled and shook his head. Clark laughed quietly. He leaned over and kissed Bruce on the lips and kissed Bruce's bump. "How are you feeling?" Bruce gave him a look. "Uncomfortable, fat, aching and tired." Clark gave him a smile and ran his hand over Bruce's stomach. "Your not fat. You are beautiful and glowing since your carrying our daughters." Bruce smiled a little. He was just glad there wont be anymore children after these two. "If your tired rest a little, I'll be here watching the kids." Bruce nodded and settled down. He could feel the girls settling also and soon he was asleep. 

 

Eight months:

 

Clark just finished his article when he heard a scream coming from the living room. He ran fast due to his super speed and saw that Conner was crying his eyes out. Clark rushed over and held him close. "Shh..shh...it's okay daddy's got you.." Conner gave little hiccups and looked up to see his daddy holding him tightly. "Hey.. You okay now?" Conner sniffled and nodded his head. "Yeah..." Clarks eyes softened and sat down on the couch. Alfred and Damien ran into the room only couple seconds later. Alfred was first to ask. "What happened master Clark?" "I'm not sure.. What happened Conner?" Conner sniffed a little more. "Up there.." Conner pointed up and the others looked to where he was pointing. Clark looked down at his son. "Up there? You were up there?" Conner nodded. "Well it seems Conner has your powers step-father." Clark nodded and laughed a little and hugged Conner tight. "Well we were thinking it." Alfred signed in relief knowing that all was well. He accused himself going back to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. Damien went next to Clark and stroked Conner's head. "We need to keep a closer eye on him now." "Yep!" A moment later Bruce wandered into the room with Tim in his arms. "What happened?" Clark looked up and took Tim into his arms. "Conner flew or drifted up to the ceiling." Bruce eyes widened and looked at the boy. Bruce smiled and ruffled up his hair. Bruce then walked to the couch and sat down. He shouldn't be moving really, but the scream made him walk down with Tim a quick as possible. "Well at least we now know." Clark laughed again and sat next to Bruce he placed Conner with Damien and kept Tim on his lap. Clark rested his hand on Bruce's bump and felt the girls moving underneath. He loved the feeling. He just couldn't wait to finally meet them.

 

Nine months:

 

Finally Bruce signed. The girls due date was any day and he could finally walk properly and not look like a duck. Tim was making his baby talk sounds and Damien and Conner was talking about different superheroes. Clark came in with ice cream that his husband demanded. Bruce smiled up and said his thanks before stuffing his face with his treat. Clark smiled and laughed. He sat next to Bruce and watched the boys do their thing. Bruce snuggled into his side still eating his ice cream. "Won't be long and the girls will be here." Bruce smiled and nodded. "Yep and I can't wait to have the c-section." Clark laughed. "Damien is enjoying school again and now that Conner is enrolled into daycare it will be a bit quiet until they come home." Bruce nodded again. Clark wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulder and kissed his cheek. They were very happy indeed. 

 

It was now Wednesday and Bruce was feeling very uncomfortable. The girls was booked for tomorrow for the c-section and he could not wait for it to be over. Clark did enter the room with the boys, who should be in their school or daycare. "Why are they home? It's early." Clark walked over and helped Bruce stand up. "We need to go down to the cave now." "What why?" Alfred came in with Tim and they made their way down to the cave. "A tornado is headed our way and we need to get to safety." Bruce groaned trust that to happen now. Leslie was also walked behind them. Once down in the cave Clark put the power saving lighten on just in case of a power serge. "Leslie?" Leslie shot him a look. "Just in case anyone needs me." Bruce nodded and sat at his chair. Just as everybody was settled and the boys was playing games a big sound came above them. "It's coming closer!" Damien moved closer to his younger siblings and hugged Tim closer. Suddenly the bat-computer was flickering and so was the lightening. It only took a moment before the power went off and everything was dark. Tim screamed at the darkness and Conner gave a startled noise. Damien hugged them closer for comfort. It didn't take long until the back up generator came on and the lights was the only thing working besides water. Clark signed he could hear the tornado it was still on them and he could hear the damage it was doing to their home. "Well at least Dinah is safe." Bruce looked at his husband. "What do you mean?" "She gave birth to another boy last night. Jason they called him." Bruce raised an eyebrow. That was perfect timing. Couple minutes lasted Bruce grunted loudly and doubled over holding his stomach. Clark was holding his arms. "Bruce?" Bruce looked up at Clark with fear in his eyes. "Oh no..."


	15. Steph and Cass

Bruce panted as a contraction came. Clark held his hand tightly and cursed under his breath. Leslie was with Alfred getting the medical bay ready and hoping they had enough blankets. "Ohhhh!" Bruce groaned and moaned at the contractions was getting more intense. Damien was still with Conner and Tim trying to get them to play a game so that they won't look over to their fathers. "You're doing great Bruce, just keep breathing slowly in and out." Bruce did his breathing and gripped Clarks hand tight. "Clark this is just our luck!" Clark chuckled quietly. Clark rubbed Bruce's belly trying to soothe out the pain and feel the girls moving around. Alfred come out and nodded to Clark noting them that they was ready. Clark turned to Damien and Damien nodded in understanding. Clark helped Bruce to the medical bay and helped him on the bed. Once settled Leslie took a look on how far Bruce was. "Okay Bruce you're doing great, your already five centre meters." Bruce groaned. Leslie and Alfred went back to prepare for the girls and Clark encouraged Bruce through the pain. Bruce soon relaxed and laid against the pillows thinking about other things. 

"When did Dinah give birth?" Clark laughed. "Out of all the things to ask... Just last week a boy like I said they named him Jason. He has ginger hair too but green eyes instead of blue." Bruce chuckled quietly and the gasped. He rubbed his belly. He could feel the pressure to push was coming. "Clark... They want out..." Clark nodded. "I know, but you can't push yet... I know it's stupid but you can't." Bruce nodded he understood that. Leslie walked back over to take another look and nodded. "You're moving quick Bruce, just seven centre meters." Bruce nodded. Finally this pregnancy can end and he can work out again and have a cup of coffee. He nearly screamed when a powerful pain came shooting up his spine. "Bruce? What is it?" Bruce groaned. "It's time! The pain is there they're ready!" Leslie took another look and nodded and motioned Alfred. "Okay Bruce now you can push! Ready one! Two! Three! Push!" Bruce grunted and pushed with all his might. He gripped on to Clarks hand to tight he could even break it. He screamed when the pain came again. The head was crowning. "Okay stop!" Bruce stopped but the need to push was there. The head was finally out and Leslie told him again to push. Bruce pushed and pushed and he felt it. The shoulders came and then the baby left his body. A moment later there was a little wail. Clark gave a tearful laugh when he saw his daughter. She was tiny and had a perfect pair of lungs. Clark smiled and kissed Bruce on the cheek and lips, Bruce saw her too, she was much smaller than Tim. Bruce gave a smile at his daughter. Alfred took the child and started to clean her up. Bruce laid there for a moment before another contraction hit him. "Ahh!!" "Okay Bruce the last one!" Bruce grunted and groaned the pain was worse for some reason. Bruce pushed and pushed and then he felt the head once again crowning. "Okay stop!.... Good! The head is out!-okay don't push!" Bruce stilled. He needed to push his body knew the feeling. Leslie was taking her time and was fiddling with something. Clark had enough. "Leslie what's wrong?" "Bruce, Clark don't panic but The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck." Bruce thought he stopped breathing. "What?!" The terror in Clarks voice woke him. "I said don't panic! Hold on!" Clark gripped Bruce's hand and Bruce gave him a sad pleading look. "It's going to be okay!" Clark kissed Bruce's temple. Bruce felt the pain getting worse. "Okay done! Bruce push!" Bruce pushed down and soon he felt the baby leave him. Bruce and Clark waited but no cry came from the baby. Leslie brought the child to her chest and rubbed her back trying to get the baby to breath. Bruce let out a sob and Clark wrapped a arm around his shoulder to bring him closer. They waited and then by miracle the baby let out a quite but strong wail. Both parent breathed in relief and laughed happily. Alfred and Leslie handed the clean bundles to Bruce and Leslie went to deliver the after birth. Once Bruce and the babies were okay they left the happy family for a moment. 

"God you gave us a scare there baby girl..." Clark said in fear still. Bruce looked at the second girl and noticed she was paler than her sister. "What should we call them?" Clark looked down at the girl in his arms. "How about Cassandra for this one.." Bruce nodded it fitted her. He looked down at the first girl. "What about Stephanie for the first?" Clark looked over and nodded and smiled. Both girls had black hair, but Steph had a healthier tone of skin, while Cass had a paler look. "They're perfect." Bruce nodded they were. 

Damien, Tim and Conner was led into the room and was placed to look at their newest siblings. Damien smiled at them. They were perfect In his eyes. Conner smiled up to both of his parents and they smiled back and Tim ran his chubby little finger on Cass hand and gurgled a laugh. Clark and Bruce looked at each other they were one happy family.


	16. Flu

Ages for the characters on this chapter. 

Tim age: 1 year  
Damien age: 7   
Conner age: 3 1/2  
Cass and Steph age: 1 month  
Bruce age: 27  
Clark age: 28   
Alfred age: 56 

Wally age: 1 year  
Barry age: 29  
Iris: 27  
Roy age: 1 year  
Jason age: 1 month  
Ollie age: 29  
Dinah age: 28 

 

Bruce was working away on his laptop while Damien was doing his homework on the floor not far from where Tim and Conner were playing with building blocks. Clark was getting coffee for himself and decaf for Bruce. The twins was currently sleeping up in the nursery. Bruce couldn't believe how much has changed in the last year. The twins, Conner, Tim's and Damien's birthdays! He felt old. Clark entered the study and brought Bruce his decaf. Bruce scowled at the cup. "I know you want the real coffee but you are breastfeeding our girls." "I am not breastfeeding!" Clark cocked an eyebrow. "Then what do you call it? Their sucking on your nipples aren't they?" Bruce shot death glare at Clark. "Nipple feeding I would think would be more appropriate! I haven't got breasts!" Clark sighed and gave a smug smile and started up his laptop and got started with work. Damien shook his head at the announce of his parents. Tim and Conner was still playing with their blocks so they didn't care. 

It was not long until the baby monitor went alive with two wails. Bruce and Clark looked up and both made their way up to the nursery. Once they entered the nursery Bruce sat in his chair and Clark carefully picked up the girls. He held them tight and placed them on now Bruce's bare chest. The girls was soon comfortable and started to take their feed. Bruce sighed the feeling was normal now after having Tim and the girls sucking every couple hours. Then again he did have Clark to help too during the night. The girls maybe a month old but they were good at night, both were asleep at nine and only wake once for a feed, which Bruce could handle entirely. Clark sat next to Bruce looking fondly at the girls. "They are perfect you know" "I know they are. After all they are my genetics." Clark laughed and continued to look at the girls feeding happily. The girls soon finished their feed and were ready to move. Clark stood and took Cass and began to burp her and Bruce did the same with Steph. Soon as the girls were sound asleep again both Clark and Bruce left the nursery and continued with their work. 

 

After dinner and patrol for superman Bruce was relaxing in bed after finishing a report and feeding the children. Tim was luckily fed once a night the rest was bottled. Clark entered the room and jumped on the bed. He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. "Anything wrong?" Clark didn't answer at first. "Headache" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Clark never had a headache. "Get some pain reducer if it's bad." Bruce leaned over and kissed Clark on the cheek. "Hmmm..." Bruce noted that Clark looked pale and he felt a little warm. "Are you Sick?" "I never get sick Bruce..." Bruce shook his head and went to the ensuite and came back with a thermometer. "Here." Bruce place the thermometer in Clarks mouth and they waited for the beep. When it did Bruce took it out and checked the temperature. "You have a fever... You must of caught the bug that Damien was telling us." Clark groaned he never had a bug before. "Get into bed, you need to stay warm." Clark managed to get into bed and it wasn't long and he fell asleep. Bruce stared down at his husband with a hint of worry. In the years they have been together Clark had never once had any bug nor flu. Suddenly there was knock on the door. "Yes." Bruce said quite as possible. Alfred entered the room looking haggard. "Master Bruce, master Damien and master Conner has been vomiting and master Tim has got a fever." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Alfred. Clark also caught it. I'll be there now." "Very well master Bruce." Alfred left the room and went to the boys rooms. Bruce stared down at Clark and shook his head. He left his room to take care of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would like to know wether I should add terry in the story anyone who would be interested?


	17. Three years later on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! 
> 
> But here we go!

Ages:  
Bruce - 30  
Clark - 31  
Alfred - 59  
Damien - 10  
Conner - 6   
Tim - 4  
Cass and Steph - 3  
Ollie - 32  
Dinah - 31  
Roy - 4  
Jason - 3  
Barry - 32  
Iris - 30  
Wally - 4

 

It has been three years since the birth of Stephanie and Cassandra and the manor has not been any happier. Damien has started at Gotham academy first year, Conner has started primary school, Tim is in his last year of reception class and Steph and Cass are enjoying day care. Bruce and Clark had returned from their family holiday and was now relaxing more in their bed. 

Clark snuggled up to Bruce and kissed his neck. "Your still upset with me aren't you?" Bruce grumbled. "I'm currently five months with our sixth child and you promised that we won't be trying anymore!" Clark signed and rubbed the bulging stomach. "Come on now Bruce, it's been three years since you went through this and you said it your self you miss it." Bruce scoffed. "when?!" Clark shook his head. "Remember we were all at Ollie's birthday party, Roy and Jason was running around with the girls. You said you missed it when they were younger." Bruce shook his head and rubbed his stomach. "I don't want to know the gender this time" "that's completely alright." At that moment the baby kicked and Bruce rubbed the spot. "I love you and the baby and the rest of our family more than anything Bruce so please don't forget that." Bruce looked over to Clark and smiled a little. "Fine, you're forgiven." Clark laughed and kissed Bruce on the lips. 

 

 

Now that it was the weekend all their close friends and family members was coming over to visit. Ollie and Dinah arrived first with Roy and Jason, Tim and Conner ran to them and they started to play. Damien and the girls joined in after they came from upstairs. Barry and Iris arrived with wally in seconds later and soon all the children was playing games and the adults were having their conversations in the next room. Dinah was current stroking Bruce's bump and smiled. "I thought you didn't want anymore?" Bruce glared a little at her. "Blame the alien he never listens." Ollie and Barry burst out in laughter and so did the women. Clark turned red and glared at Bruce. "Really Bruce? Really!" "Yep." Ollie calmed down and looked over to the boys and girls that was playing. "You hoping for another girl so they will be even?" "I doubt it, it would be nice for another daughter but I doubt it." Dinah nodded. "I felt the same when I was with Jason. I hoped for one of each but sadly no." Bruce laughed quietly. Barry and iris looked sad for a split second but. Rude caught it. "What's wrong Barry?" The adults looked over to the speedster and wife. Barry sighed. "We have been told by the doctors that we may never have any children." The other adults looked shocked and distraught. Clark leaned in. "Why is that?" Iris spoke. "Due to my miscarriages, there's damage and we me never be able to conceive again." Dinah side hugged iris and the men gave Barry a sad look. Bruce looked down at his stomach. Yes he didn't want anymore but he could never regret having them around. Bruce rubbed his belly when he felt the baby move, it must of felt his feelings. Clark held his hand tightly and kissed his cheek. 

 

It was now late and Bruce laid wide awake. The conversation about Barry and Iris made him realise how lucky he was to have his boys and girls. The baby within him now was moving around and feeling restless. Clark woke up now and noticed Bruce is still awake. "You should be resting" "couldn't." Clark leaned on his arms and looked at him. He kissed Bruce's cheek and then to his stomach. "I know how you feel" "how?" "Because the doctors said that I could never have children either." Bruce looked at him. "Huh?" "Yeah. When I was younger I wanted to be tested to see if I could or not, just by random though. They said I have some issue and said I may never have any children." Bruce looked at him the same he did with Barry. "That's why I'm happy and pleased that we have the children we do now. These kids may annoy us and you may never want to carry again, but I thought I could never have any so I'm very happy that I have you all." Bruce felt his eyes fill with tears and hugs Clark tightly. "I never knew." Clark chuckled. "I didn't want to tell you." Bruce kissed him and laid his head in Clarks chest. "Know that I always love you." Clark smiled and snuggled up close to Bruce. "I know that very well Bruce.."


	18. Boom

It was currently a rainy Saturday and the Clark-Wayne family was trying to entertain themselves since they couldn't go out. A sleepy nine month pregnant Bruce Wayne was taking his usual nap in his big chair, while his husband and the younger children was playing around on the floor. Damien was down the cave training with the watchful eye of the great Alfred.   
"Dada?" Clark looked up and smiled at his younger daughter. "Yes Cass?" "When is baba coming?" Clark laughed and ruffled her hair up. "Soon baby girl, very soon." Cass smiled and played with her dolly. Steph and Tim was trying to pull their dada down but to no avail. "Down dada!" Clark laughed and acted to fall down. "Oh you got me!" Tim and Steph laughed and jumped onto Clarks chest. They all cuddled up together laughing. Conner was playing with Cass, even though he was a boy, he loved his little sister very much. 

 

Over an hour later Damien and Alfred returned from the cave and Damien played with Cass and Conner. Alfred went to the kitchen to prepare drinks and snacks. They we all enjoying their time, but then a loud thunder clap echoed the room, Cass and Steph screamed and Conner and Tim jumped. Bruce woke up when he heard the girls scream. Clark went to his side to calm him. "Hey it's okay, the thunder was very loud there and it scared them." Bruce nodded and relaxed. "Okay.... Ouch" Clark looked at him. "Ouch? What's ouch?" Bruce sat up and held his belly. "Ouch... Must of startled him.." "You sure?" Bruce nodded and sat back. "Yeah, he's relaxed now.." Clark nodded. "Even though we don't know the gender you still call the baby 'he'?" "I just know Clark." Clark laughed and nodded. He rubbed the belly lovingly and kiss Bruce once more. "Get some more rest honey.." "I plan to.." They smiled and kissed again before Bruce settled down and fell asleep in a instant. Clark smiled and covered Bruce a bit more before going back to the children. 

 

It was now late and the younger children was in bed asleep, Damien was listening to some music and Conner was just wait to sleep. Clark and Bruce snuggled up in bed and trying to sleep but Bruce couldn't keep still. "Bruce? Are you sure your okay?" Bruce huffed and then winced. "I think I'm having contractions.." Clark sat up. "What!?" Bruce nodded. "Yes, defiantly contractions.." Clark jumped out of bed and ran out the room. Bruce shook his head and laid back down holding his belly. He groaned when he was hit with another pain. "Ohh your coming out soon.." Clark ran back in with Alfred on tow. "Doctor Leslie is on her way master Bruce." Bruce nodded and let Alfred get on with the bedding. Clark held Bruce's hand. "When did the pains start?" Bruce thought about it. "Since the girls scared me earlier." Clark shook his head and kissed Bruce on the lips. "Alright, let's hope this baby comes fast then shall we?" Bruce nodded and laughed. He couldn't wait for this to be over.

 

Tbc


	19. Baby boy

Bruce panted as the pain came and went. "I've had the twins and Tim! This shouldn't hurt!" Clark rubbed his arm in comfort. "That doesn't matter bat, contractions are contractions.." Bruce glared and tried to relax. Alfred and Leslie entered the room and locked the door behind them. "Hey Bruce, Alfred said you have been having contractions since late afternoon?" Bruce nodded. "Why didn't you contact me?" Clark looked sheepish. "He didn't tell me until couple minutes ago" "Bruce." Leslie said sternly. "I'm in pain here! Blame me later!" Leslie shook her head and looked under the blanket. "Your only two centre meters right now" Bruce groans. "It will be awhile?" Clark asked. "Yeah, should be couple hours." Bruce glared up at Clark and threw the pillow at him. 

 

It was now 7am and Damien and conner was waking up for their breakfast. Damien left his bedroom and noticed Conner standing in the hallway. "Conner? Why are you just standing there?" Conner turned to Damien. "I think papa is in labour." Damien stood straight and listened by his parents door. He could hear moans and groans. "Come on let's go and prepare for breakfast."  
Bruce was beyond tired. He had been in labour for nearly six hours and the baby was still not ready. "Leslie, there must be something you could do to move along this baby?" "I'm sorry honey, but the baby comes when it does." Bruce whimpered. Clark kissed his cheek. "Don't worry bat, the baby will come soon.." Bruce smiled sleep to Clark. "I still blame you."  
It was nearly four hours later when Bruce was finally ready to give birth to their newest child. "Ahh! I hate you! I hate you!" Clark gulped. This baby was taking its time but then again he didn't know what kind of pain was experiencing. "I know....I know... Just push Bruce and then our baby will be here!" Bruce pushed down and he finally felt the baby crown. "Okay Bruce that's perfect! Keep that up!" Bruce pushed and pushed but then he felt himself tearing. "Oh god!" "Alfred please hand me the forceps!" Leslie positioned the forceps in the right position. "Okay Bruce go!" Bruce pushed while Leslie pulled. It took only a moment and then there was a loud cry. Clark laughed and Bruce looked at the baby. It was another boy. Bruce smiled.  
Leslie cleaned up the newest bat and placed him in Bruce's arms. "He's quite a heavy baby this time Bruce." Bruce smiled and kept staring at the baby resting in his arms. "What should we name him?" Clark asked. "How about Terry?" Clark smiled and nodded. "He's perfect! Little Terry!" 

It was now late afternoon and the rest of the family was in the bedroom looking at the newest sibling. Damien smiled widely when he saw the baby. "So Terry? Is that the short version of Terrence?" "Yes." Damien nodded and stroked the child's hair gently. Conner, Tim, Cass and Steph was all huddled up to Clark and looked at the newest. Tim was smiling cutely and the girls was coeing at the baby. Conner was smiling also. Clark looked at his family, he had the big family that he has always wanted and he could never ask for anything to change this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this story!


	20. Continuing

I do have a sequel to this story and it's a bit more sad and devastating feelings! If you like to have a look and it will be the entrance of little dickie!

Title: family continues

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel about this story so far!


End file.
